(a) Field of the Invention
The bi-directional light emitting diode drive circuit in bi-directional divided power impedance is disclosed by that an AC power or a periodically alternated polarity power is used as the power source to supply to the resistive impedance components, or inductive impedance components, or capacitive impedance components in mutual series connection, whereby the power source voltage is divided. Thereof, it is characterized in that the said divided power across the two ends of the first impedance and the second impedance is used to drive a bi-directional conducting light emitting diode, or to drive at least two bi-directional conducting light emitting diode sets which are respectively parallel connected across the two ends of the first impedance and the second impedance.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional light emitting diode drive circuit using AC or DC power source is usually series connected with current limit resistors as the impedance to limit the current to the light emitting diode, whereof the voltage drop of the series connected resistive impedance always result in waste of power and accumulation of heat which are the imperfections.